Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${10-7(-3q+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the parentheses: $ 10 {-7(}\gray{-3q+1}{)} $ $ 10 + {21q-7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 21q + {10 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 21q + {3}$ The simplified expression is $21q+3$